


Embarrassing moment like these

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Concern, Embarrassment, Friendly Sex, Helping a Friend, Helping a comrade, M/M, Passionate, care, heat cycle, interfacing, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee has such 'amazing' luck. Struck down with a heat cycle and too embarrassed to speak out, he has to suffer through an agonising week. Not if a Prime as anything to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing moment like these

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift/request for the ever so lovely and awesome more-than-meets-the-canon on Tumblr. Check'em out for the best headcanons, match-ups and requests.  
> SIGNAL BOOST: http://more-than-meets-the-canon.tumblr.com

**Transformers Prime**  
  


* * *

 

 

He was so embarrassed.

Bumblebee’s face flushed bright red as the strange sensations rolled through his core. He knew he should’ve gone to Ratchet the moment it started but he just couldn’t bring himself to. The embarrassment of having fallen into a heat cycle was too much for the young scout to think about. So long as he avoided the others until it died down was his best bet. Long drives always helped, and most never really asked about the drives he takes so he would be alright.

But missions would be dangerous, if his heat got any worse it would become detectable. Rumours told by senior officers spread terror in the young scout, stories of heat addled bots being dragged away by depraved Decepticon soldiers. The idea of facing those loyal to Megatron, or even Megatron himself, finding him like this and what they might do.

“Bumblebee?” A sudden voice called, looking up from his little corner. Optimus entered the small lodgings, one of the spare rooms that served as their individual recharge quarters. Closing the large door behind him, Optimus approached. Bumblebee curled in closer, embarrassed by the small wisps of steam coming off his armour.

“Bumblebee, what troubles you?” Kneeling low, Optimus waited for the scout to speak but he could already see what was troubling the scout. Faceplates heating his yellow paint orange, small wisps of steam wafting off his frame, limbs twitched at the smallest movement. The Prime could surmise what the problem was.

Bumblebee turned his helm away, embarrassed as Optimus watched him. Chirping his answer, he pulled in closer. Optimus remained planted, even after learning Bumblebee’s secret.

“Bumblebee, you don’t need to keep this from us,” reaching out, placing a servo on the scout’s shoulder strut, he jumped at Bumblebee’s soft squeak. His plating was scolding, his plating shaking. “When did your cycle start.” Pausing a moment, Bumblebee shook his head.

‘Three days’ he keened, his door wings shifting.

“Ratchet can help you,” Optimus mused, again watching the scout shift.

‘Embarrassed’ Bumblebee warbled.

“You have no need to be embarrassed, Bumblebee,” Optimus cooed, watching Bumblebee shift uncomfortably.

‘Too late’ Bumblebee warbled, shivering as another wave of heat rolled through his plating. ‘Hold too long.’ Optimus sighed. There was nothing Ratchet could do now. Catching a heat cycle early can be treated by a medic, something developed during war times to prevent bots being hampered by the cycle. But now, having left it too long, Bumblebee would have to ride the heat out, unless it was worked out.

“This is not your first,” it wasn’t a question but more a statement needing clarification. Shifting more in discomfort, Bumblebee nodded. He might be the youngest bot here but he wasn’t that young. He had heat cycles before. “Who aided you?” A personal question perhaps but Optimus needed to understand and try to devise a way to help his scout.

‘Ironhide’ came his answer. That seemed more obvious now, given the ageing veteran had trained many in Bumblebee’s generation, and he was particularly close to the war mech. Nodding, it would’ve helped the scout if Ironhide were here. The mech was discrete and knew Bumblebee well. Optimus could see his condition was worsening, his optics began to cloud and secrete condensation, what he hadn’t anticipated was his frame relaxing.

Panicking, having known some mechs to overheat and collapse from their cycles, jumped forward to catch Bumblebee, instead he was greeted with a loud keen. Bumblebee’s arms latched around his shoulders, helm nuzzling into his neck cables. Feeling his frame against his, Optimus was shocked Bumblebee wasn’t steaming more. Holding the scout close, he could feel Bumblebee grinding against him, desperation driven by his heat.

“Bumblebee,” managing to pull the scout back, turning to look him in the optics. Bumblebee seemed to catch some coherency, turning embarrassed for grabbing his Prime. “I will help you, however I can,” touching Bumblebee’s chin plating, turning him back to face him, “But I will not force you. If you want my help, please speak.”

Bumblebee churred, wriggling and shaking. His mind was screaming for him to say yes but this was his Prime, his commander. After this encounter, it would be awkward, wouldn’t it? Ironhide was different. He was his trainer, a mentor and the closest thing to a carrier and friend. He felt Optimus was his friend too but he was the autobot leader.

‘Please~’ his warbling damaged vocaliser whined, renewing his efforts. Optimus, understanding and honouring Bumblebee’s trust, cradled the scout and carrier him to the room’s berth. Optimus could help but smile at the sight of his berth' it answered the old question of where all the human drapes, pillows, emergency blankets and provisions had disappeared to. The otherwise hard berth was covered by these pillows and blankets, providing some strange cushioning.

Placed down as carefully as he could, Optimus could only stare as Bumblebee opened himself for him. Plating retracting to release a straining cable and exposing engorged valve lips to the cold air. Optimus knew Bumblebee’s frame was already charge, the chaotic aroused field brushing against his own, tickling his plating was charge his own arousal. Still, he refused to take advantage. This was for Bumblebee.

Starting slow, Optimus dragged his servos down Bumblebee’s frame. Lips wrapping around Bee’s neck cabling, Bumblebee near shrieked from the sensation. His leg struts looped around Prime’s round hip plating. Desperately trying to grind up, Optimus refrained and continued to stroke and tease Bee’s frame.

Squeaks and chirps replaced gasps and moans in the scout, wriggling in the Prime’s grip. Sinful fingers teased tense and sensitive lines, by some miracle his larger fingers slipped between plating for condensed sensors.

‘More~ More!’ Rings and whirls tickled Optimus’ audios, Bumblebee’s constant grinding igniting his cable. Each grind drawing low growls from the Prime. Lips moved from his neck down, Optimus kissed and licked tight lines around the scout’s headlights, pulling a loud ring from him. ‘Optimus! Need!’

“Calm Bumblebee, if we rush I might hurt you,” Optimus purred, pulling the scout up. Turning, swapping positions, Optimus laid back on the cushions and blankets, supporting Bumblebee against his chest plates. Door wings exposed to him, Optimus teased his plating while lips touched and kissed his door struts. Bumblebee’s frame snapped stiff, his cable spurted a high arc. Slowly, his heat dropped but only for a moments reprieve, this overload wouldn’t be enough.

‘O-Optimus~’ Bumblebee whined, whirling and clicking before freezing. A telltale click and shift bloomed beneath him, flipped around again as Optimus sat up against the wall. The Prime’s cable, fully pressurised and twitching, Bumblebee would’ve driven down hard had it not been for the Prime’s hands grasping his hip plating. Slow and careful, Optimus guided his cable to the scout’s dripping value, rubbing and stroking the plush lips to ensure there was enough lubricant. There was a significant difference between their sizes, the last thing Optimus wanted was to hurt his scout.

“Slow, make it last,” he purred, guiding himself and Bumblebee down his spike. The scout trilled, back arching in a fine curve as the burning grew in pressure. Optimus held them in place, being careful to stop at any resistance, working his cable until he was fully seated. A small overload snapped through the Prime’s system. Nothing as strong as a true overload but the sheer pressure and grip of the valve coupled with his own sexual neglect.

Once he collected himself, Optimus slowly moved Bumblebee up. Pulled back from his arch, Bumblebee’s arms wrapped around Optimus’ neck, burying his helm in his neck cables. Bucking his hips in time with Prime, the pair moved in unison. Bumblebee rising as Optimus pulled back and both driving back to meet. Bumblebee wanted to go faster, the unbearable itch gaining strength the longer they moved, his fingers and arms twitched wanting the itch to be scratched.

Optimus could feel Bumblebee’s desperation, only increasing his pace ever so slightly, turning his helm to kiss and nuzzle him.

“Control your cycles, or you’ll go offline,” Prime cooed, his heavy panting heating his plating.

‘Optimus! C-close!’ Whining his engines, Bumblebee felt Prime’s grip falter. Taking his chance, Bumblebee moved faster, grinding down harder. A loud gasp and a deep moan signalled Prime’s own desperation, guiding the scout again up and down his spike. Finding his servos free, Bumblebee grasped Optimus’ cheek plating, leaning his forehead to Prime’s crest.

“Bumblebee…I’m~” His words caught in his throat, Optimus choked as his second overload rolled through him. Impulse sending his hips into a drive, pistoning into his scout while Bumblebee keened, shrieked and whirred frantically, his optics flashed bright as his body convulsed and snapped still. A loud pop, followed by a hiss, echoed from under his plating. An angry hiss filtered from his plating as his heat cycle released the pent up heat. His fans finally managing to cool his frame, watching as the glowing yellow cooled and mellowed out. Panting, gulping down cool air, Bumblebee twitched as the feeling of warmth slipped from him.

Moving to removed himself, Bumblebee beeped as Optimus remained fixed, circling his arms around him.

“Rest. Let your systems recover,” Strange.. Ironhide said it was okay to move, sure he would be a little woozy but his systems didn’t need to recover. Looking up, Bumblebee couldn’t help but blush as Optimus smiled. A tender smile, a smile he doubted anyone had seen in some years. “Besides, best enjoy these moments while we can.”


End file.
